Fever Hallucinations – Version Française
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Shindou est malade. En plein milieu de l'été. Qu'il est chanceux... Minamisawa décide de passer le voir mais ce qu'il va trouver n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait... .::. Shonen-ai, un peu Angst .::. Traduction de ma fic anglaise du même nom !


**Je suis toujours en vie, oui °° Juste très flemmarde et un peu à court d'inspiration... Enfin. Je continue mes deux fics ! Qu'on soit bien d'accord. Je ne les abandonnerais pas, pas celles-ci °^° Il faut juste que je me motive ! (et que je ne laisse pas mon frère me convaincre de réecrire sur **Bleach** tout de suite...)**

**Bref. Donc ici, je vous sers un des One-shot que j'ai écrit en Anglais, donc ici traduit °° Et sûrement de meilleure qualité au passage. MinaShin, couple "proposé" (je lui avais demandé anonymement un couple, elle a répondu ça x) ) par Vera The Awesome, qui porte très bien son nom ! (les anglophones, allez lire ses fics, elles sont juste... divines ! L'une des meilleures auteures du site à mon avis !)**

**Warning : Shonen-Ai, Angst ?, Takuto devient un peu fou ici...**

**~ Enjoy, read and review ~**

* * *

_Fever Hallucinations_

Comment il avait réussi à tomber malade, il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était l'été, bon sang ! La température était quoi ? Aller, trente degrés Celsius au minimum ! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il tomber malade avec une telle température ? Cela semblait impossible, et pourtant Shindou avait réussi à être malade. Il était dans son lit sous trois couverture car il gelait même avec la température extérieure.

Trois jours plus tôt, il s'était évanoui au beau milieu d'un entraînement. Kirino avait, évidemment, courut vers lui et quand il avait vu la rougeur du visage de son meilleur ami, avait posé sa main sur son front. Il l'avait vite retirée car Shindou était brûlant. L'entraîneur Kudou avait demandé à Amagi de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il toussa faiblement. C'était si fréquent que c'était devenu lassant. Tousser, éternuer... C'était tout ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Ça et tremblait car il était complètement gelé.

« Salut Shindou. Ça va mieux ou... ?

- Zalut Kilido. Bas du dout. Za empille.

- J'entends ça, oui, rit doucement le garçon aux cheveux roses. Je t'ai apporté des pommes, tu en veux une ?

- Oui, si de blaît. »

Kirino lui en donna une et en pris une autre pour lui-même. Il rit en voyant que Takuto mangeait la bouche ouverte. Le brun lui demanda d'arrêter de se moquer parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment respirer par le nez.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus lui raconta l'entraînement du jour avec Sangoku pour capitaine. Tout s'était bien passé et ils avaient apprécier cet entraînement plus que le précédent. Hamano avait même réussi à terminer sa technique. Shindou fut heureux de l'apprendre bien que sachant qu'ils auraient sûrement à perdre le prochain match.

Kirino et lui parlèrent pour ce qui sembla être deux heures. Remarquant que le ciel s'assombrissait, Ranmaru l'informa qu'il devait partir. Takuto le remercia d'être passé et était prêt à retourner sous ses couvertures quand le défenseur ajouta :

« J'ai presque oublié. Minamisawa a dit qu'il passerait te voir demain. Salut ! »

Shindou inclina la tête, surpris, avant d'éternuer et de décider qu'il serait mieux sous ses couettes. Pourquoi Minamisawa voulait-il passer le voir ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de passer voir quelqu'un qui était malade. Ni de venir chez quelqu'un, d'ailleurs. Il aurait inquiété le troisième année ? Ce sera une première. Le garçon aux cheveux violets ne semblait s'inquiétait de rien. Sauf peut-être de son dossier scolaire. Il était plutôt bon au football mais il pensait toujours à son dossier. C'était quelque chose de plutôt ennuyeux avec lui. Mais à part ça, le brun était heureux de l'avoir dans l'équipe. Enfin. Dans tous les cas, il saurait pourquoi Atsushi voulait le voir le lendemain. Avant cela, il devrait se reposer un peu. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que l'autre le voit dans cet état. Pas à à ce point malade en tout cas. Un peu de sommeil devrait le faire se sentir mieux.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain après-midi, la première chose qu'il nota fut que sa gorge ne le faisait plus souffrir et que son nez ne coulait plus non plus. Mais il se sentait toujours mal et une main posée sur son front lui prouva qu'il avait toujours de la fièvre. La seconde chose fut un panier de fruits. Assez sûrement, il s'agissait de son déjeuner. La servante l'aura vu endormi et aura pensé qu'il était préférable de ne lui laisser que les fruits. De la soupe aurait refroidi avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil pour voir qu'il était trois heures de l'après-midi. C'était le jour de congé de la plupart des servants alors il était certain qu'elles ne viendraient que s'il les appelait un bon nombre de fois. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire perdre leur temps avec lui.

Il se leva, ayant besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Mais lorsqu'il se leva, sa tête commença à tourner un peu. Il ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de calmer cela. Quand cela devint mieux, il fit son chemin jusque là où il avait besoin d'aller.

Quand il fut de retour à sa chambre, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'ambiance était étrange. Il crut voir un mouvement à sa gauche mais quand il tourna la tête, il n'y avait rien. Il regarda là un moment, méfiant. Puis il ferma les yeux et soupira, commençant à retourner vers son lit. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit fut du sang.

Il fit un pas en arrière. Son lit, les murs, sa table de chevet... Tout était couvert de sang. C'était comme si cela coulait de partout. Il sentit le liquide toucher ses pieds. Il fit un autre pas en arrière, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre la porte de sa chambre. Le même mouvement qu'auparavant sembla être fait. Il tourna la tête vers cet endroit. Et cria.

Il se tourna rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Il commença à paniquer quand il remarqua que le couloir était lui aussi couvert de sang. Mort de peur, il commença à courir. Il ignorait où il il allait mais ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Après un moment, il remarqua qu'il suivait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un chemin fait de sang. De sang blanc. Parce qu'à présent, tout était noir et blanc. Y compris lui. Il était entièrement blanc tandis que les murs se trouvaient être noirs.

Il arrêta de suivre la ligne ensanglantée et entra dans un placard à balais. Il ferma la porte et se laisser tomber par terre, assis. Il respirait lourdement et commença à pleurer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela ?

« J... J'ai besoin de... quelqu'un... Maintenant... »

Il pleura durant cinq minutes. Puis le son d'une unique goutte tombant sur le sol lui fit relever la tête. Il regretta amèrement. Il hurla de nouveau. En face de lui se trouvait un corps mort pendant librement. Il se leva rapidement et réussit à force d'effort à ouvrir la porte.

Il courut à travers les couloirs, pantelant comme jamais. Maintenant tout était soit en bleu soit en orange. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs n'étaient plus ce qu'ils devaient être. Disparus ses parents, lui, ou des gens inconnus. Non, maintenant sur les oeuvres étaient des crânes riant, des cimetières, des croque-morts buvant joyeusement avec des squelettes et différentes scènes d'exécution plutôt morbide.

* * *

Minamisawa soupira. L'entraînement du jour était terminé et il était à présent sur le chemin pour aller chez Shindou. Pourquoi tenait-il à voir le seconde année ? Parce qu'il s'inquiétait. Vraiment. Ça n'était pas un autre moyen de se donner un genre. Il savait que ces sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment autorisés. Tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon n'était pas vraiment bien vu. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le brun avait attisé sa curiosité. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Quand il atteignit la maison, il ne parut pas impressionné. Il savait que son capitaine venait d'une famille riche et il était déjà passé devant l'immense demeure auparavant. Il sonna au portail et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Une servante arriva trois minutes après pour ouvrir manuellement la grille. Le garçon aux cheveux violet haussa un sourcil.

« Le système est hors-service depuis ce matin à cause de la chaleur. Et avec la majorité des employés en congé, la situation est assez critique. »

Il acquiesça. Il réalisa qu'elle était loin de mentir quand ils entrèrent dans la maison. La température était insoutenable et plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur. Il se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'évanouir car il remarqua qu'elle courait, quand elle le laissa dans le hall après lui avoir indiqué le chemin vers la chambre de son jeune maître. _Pas de temps à perdre_, supposa-t-il.

Il trouva facilement la chambre de Takuto. Il frappa avant d'entrer mais s'arrêta bien vite. Shindou n'était pas là. Il s'approcha du lit et toucha la place qu'il supposa être celle où le brun était allongé. Froide. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre depuis un long moment déjà. Minamisawa commença à s'inquiéter. Il savait que Shindou était peut-être juste à la salle de bain mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il sortit de la chambre et regarda silencieusement de droite à gauche. Personne en vue. Et avec le système hors-service, il ne pouvait appeler personne.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas où il peut être allé. C'était quoi l'idée quand ils ont acheté une maison pareille ? Y perdre leur fils ou quoi ? Même avec une carte, je suis sure que je ne trouverais pas mon chem– »

Un cri résonna. Il reconnu immédiatement la voix. C'était celle de Shindou.

Il courut vers la source du cri de Takuto. Il accéléra quand il remarqua à quel point son capitaine semblait terrifié. Il tourna cinq ou six fois avant d'arriver dans le bon couloir. Il aperçut le seconde-année au sol, recroquevillé.

« Shindou ! »

Quand il entendit sa voix, le brun s'assit. Puis il reconnut son aîné et lui sauta dessus. Il encercla la taille de Minamisawa avec ses bras et cria :

« Minami... Minamisawa ! Aide-moi ! Elle est là ! Elle est là pour moi !

- Qui est là, Shindou ?

- La Mort ! Tu ne la vois pas ? Elle est derrière moi ! Aide-moi ! »

Le violet regarda derrière le garçon tremblant. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Mais Takuto était totalement terrifié. Atsushi plaça sa main sur le front de Shindou, faisait relever la tête de celui-ci.

« Mina... ?

- Ta fièvre a monté. Tu hallucines, Shindou.

- Non ! Elle est là ! Je te jure qu'elle est là !

- Je ne vois rien à part toi, Shin–

- Je ne deviens pas fou Minamisawa ! »

Il lâcha le plus grand et tenta de s'échapper. Mais le plus vieux attrapa son poignet et le tira vers lui. Dans l'unique but de l'embrasser. Les yeux de Takuto s'écarquillèrent. Atsushi bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes et passa doucement sa langue dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il cassa le baiser et regarda Shindou tristement.

« Tu fais juste un mauvais rêve éveillé.

- Mais tout ça semblait si...

- Réel, oui. Mais quelle est la différence entre tout ce que tu as vu et ce baiser ? »

Le brun le fixa, confus et bouleversé. La différence ?

« Je vais te la dire. La différence est que contrairement à tout ce que tu as vu, tu as aimé ce baiser. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait vu le soulagement dans le regard chocolat de l'autre quand il avait commencé à mouvoir ses lèvres. S'il ne l'avait pas « aimé », il l'avait au moins apprécié.

« Qu-Quoi ? Je... Je ne compr–

- Si la Mort était réellement derrière toi, tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait attendu la fin du baiser sans essayer de nous tuer ?

- Je... Suppose que non...

- Nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, regarde autour de nous. Que vois-tu ? »

Takuto fit lentement ce que Minamisawa lui dit. Il n'y avait rien. Plus de tableaux effrayants, plus de sang. Plus de Mort. Tout était comme cela devait être.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait vraiment halluciné ?

Minamisawa le porta et le brun mit ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Atsushi le ramena à sa chambre qui était parfaitement normale elle aussi.

Quand le troisième-année l'allongea et tenta de se redresser, Shindou garda ses bras autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... Le baiser servait à quoi ?

- Pour que tu réalises.

- S-Seulement pour ça ?

- ... Et parce que j'en avais envie. »

Le garçon au regard chocolat rougit à la réponse. Mais il utilisa ses dernières forces pour ramener le visage de l'autre plus proche du sien. Il leva un peu la tête pour sceller leurs lèvres en un faible baiser. Quand ils le cassèrent, il haletait et Atsushi le regardait avec incrédulité.

« Merci Minamisawa... Je t'aime... murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

- Je t'aime aussi... Takuto. »

Le plus âgé soupira et s'assit au bord du lit. Puis il s'allongea aux côté de Shindou. Il décida qu'il était préférable de rester ici. Au cas où son capitaine adoré hallucine encore...


End file.
